


all we have is love

by lissethsrojas



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissethsrojas/pseuds/lissethsrojas
Summary: you and metogetheror, another upstead fic
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 31





	all we have is love

**Author's Note:**

> title from _all we have is love_ by sabrina carpenter   
> summary from _seamless_ by sabrina carpenter

they came in late, having just wrapped up a case that involved a mom sexually assaulting her kids and pinning it on her husband, and hailey immediately made a beeline for the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. jay rushed in the bathroom after her and held her hair back. when she was done he handed her a glass of water that he got from the kitchen. 

he sat with her in the bathroom as she finished the glass.

“hails, what’s wrong?”

“i don’t know. it’s just, i think about those kids and...” she didn’t continue, just shook her head slowly.

“i know, babe,” jay wrapped his arms around her, “but they’re safe now. and their mom is never going to see them again,” hailey nodded.

they sat there in silence for a few more minutes before jay shook his shoulder to get her to look at him, “what about we take a bath, okay?”

“i don’t want to move,” hailey said, quietly.

“don’t worry, i’ll take care of you,” jay said and stood up and started the bath then looked down at hailey and gave her a hand. she stared at it for awhile before relenting and reaching for his hand. when she was standing upright jay got busy on undressing her. after the last of her clothes were shed, hailey dipped herself into the water at the same time she heard jay’s belt hit the floor.

jay reached over to turn off the tap and went to sit behind hailey. hailey rested her head on jay’s chest and closed her eyes, letting the warm water and the sound of jay’s heartbeat soothe her.

“don’t fall asleep now,” jay said from behind her.

hailey cracked open an eye and let a smirk grace her face, “well, it’s not like you’re doing anything to keep me busy.”

jay chuckled at that and moved his hands from his sides to hailey’s shoulders and started massaging the tense muscles there. hailey let out a groan and lolled her head forward, her hair spilling all over her face.

“is this keeping you busy?” jay whispered in her ear.

“yeah, but this isn’t what i meant,” hailey heard jay gulp behind her and she let out a soft snort. jay cleared his throat and carried on with the massage until hailey completely melted into him.

they stayed in the water for awhile longer until it got cold. jay was the first to get out the bath, quickly drying off and putting on sweat pants before going to fetch hailey’s pajamas and picking up the discarded clothes. when he turned around, hailey was climbing out the bath and drying off. jay held out her pajamas to her but she instead took the shirt he wore that day and put it on, along with her pajama shorts.

lacing his hands with hers, jay put the other clothes in the hamper and led her to the bed. he pulled back the covers and plopped himself in the bed.

“come ‘ere,” he said to hailey when she stayed standing by her side of the bed. hailey crawled to where he was under the covers and rested her head on his chest, directly above his heart and jay wrapped his arms around her. now that she wasn’t preoccupied with anything else, she thought about the case.

she thought about how that mother abused her kids. she thought about how scared they must’ve been. she thought about how she blamed it on her husband. most of all, she thought those kids. filled with fear. horrified that their own mother would do this to them. that she would take advantage of them. that she would-

“hey,” jay’s voice broke her out of her stupor and he wiped away her tears - when did she start crying? - and cupped her face, “they’re safe now, okay. we did all we can and they’re safe.”

hailey only nodded in response and buried her face in the crook of his neck. jay tightened his arms that were around her and didn’t go to sleep until her cries died down and her breathing evened out.


End file.
